Dante: Heroic Devil
by D-Sword
Summary: A peacful evening ends ubruptly as Dante is confronted with a histerical woman who says her son has been kidnapped. Dante imediately sets out to search for him. But is evrything what it seems? . Please, PLEASE R&R.


Title: Heroic Devil  
  
Author: D-Sword  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry (GOD DAMMIT!!!). But who cares, this story kicks ass anyway.  
  
"Mmmmm, another day of nothing, God damn I'm bored!" Dante sighed quietly.  
  
Dante leaned back and put his feet up on his cluttered desk. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Maybe if I wish really hard, a horde of demons will bust in and I can get a good workout.Dante thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly the front doors crashed open, it seemed Dante's wish had come true! He jumped up, his hands instinctively twitched to where his guns should be, but they were hanging on the wall. Dante glanced up, expecting to see a host of demonic creatures, but was surprised to see a single sobbing woman.  
  
"Hey, what's going on lady?" he asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"Please sob please help me. They've sob taken him sob please help me, please!" she pleaded, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down! Who's taken who?" Dante said moving to the women's side.  
  
"My sob my son! Nathen! Some sob some...things took him sob. Please sob please HELP HIM!!!" the woman then degenerated into unintelligible crying.  
  
Dante closed his eyes, and for a moment a dark shadow concealed his face. He snapped his head up, and his eyes were glowing with demonic light.  
  
"When, and where." he said in a voice like smoldering ash.  
  
The tone of her voice seemed to snap her out of her crying fit, and she looked up at him, blinking away her tears.  
  
"They...he...we were down on 23rd, walking home and then these...these THINGS jumped out and took him sniff. Please, call the police or something!"  
  
Dante raised one white eyebrow, "Lady, don't you know what I do? Didn't the "Devil May Cry" sign tell you anything?"  
  
"I...sniff this was the only place still open..." she sniffled.  
  
"Well, don't worry lady I'm your friendly neighborhood mercenary demon slayer." Dante said with a smile as he pulled his guns off the wall.  
  
The woman looked taken aback, she then seemed to take in her surroundings for the first time. Dante could see her green eyes look with wonder at the severed demon head covering his wall.  
  
"So tell me, which one of these things did it?" Dante asked, pointing to the wall of demon heads.  
  
Her eyes, wide with wonder, it took her a minute, but then she pointed to an impaled marionette head, "That's the one! Those...puppet things took my Nathan!" she cried before devolving back into racking sobs.  
  
"Damn marionettes, annoying little buggers." Dante said shaking his head, "though, that means they probably work for someone powerful..."  
  
Shrugging, Dante walked over to the rack that held his collection of swords, and looked them over carefully. He reached out, and grabbed one of his fathers old swords, Yamato. (A/N: Yamato is actually in the game if you play Sparda in DMC 1) Yamato at first glance looked like a traditional Katana, with its curved blade, and keen edge. But upon closer inspection, demonic runes glowed near the hilt, and the blade crackled with electric power. Dante usually preferred strait swords, but he was going to be in a populated area, and the Katana would be easier to conceal than say...the heavy bladed Vendetta. Dante slowly slid Yamato into the sheath over his back, feeling its comfortable weight pull on his red jacket. Satisfied, Dante turned towards the door, walking to the cabinet near the door, Dante threw it open and removed a large shotgun from inside.  
  
"You stay here, you should be safe, but if you should get any...uninvited company, use this." Dante said tossing her the gun.  
  
She looked shocked, and she held the gun awkwardly. She blinked away her tears and stared at Dante.  
  
"You would help me just like that? You don't even know me." She said shocked.  
  
"Than tell me your name, then I'll know ya." Dante said with a smile.  
  
"M-my name is Lilith." Lilith said weakly.  
  
"See Lilith, now we know each other." Dante said heading toward the door.  
  
"Wait, you haven't told me your name!" Lilith shouted after him.  
  
"I am Dante." he said quietly. Then, like a shade in the night, he was gone...  
  
A/N: Not a bad start eh? Anyway, I don't know if I should continue with this story, review, and tell me what you think. 


End file.
